The White Lady and the White Tree
by Mistress of the Red Kiwi
Summary: Just a little ficlet I wrote about EowynFaramir and how they fell in love in the House of Healing (which is in the third book, not the third movie. I was so disappointed that they didn't include it.) Rr!


Okay, if you've followed the life of this story, you may have noticed that I had deleted it. But now it is back! But I can't promise that it will continue in the near future.but if I have an inspiration, I will be sure to continue right away.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Lord of the Rings. Alas, I have accepted my fate as a parasite that just takes things from other geniuses' ideas because I can't come up with anything good on my own. *tear*  
  
PART ONE  
  
The darkness slowly began to fade. A light shone in the most desolate corners of her mind. After what seemed like ages, consciousness slowly crept upon the White Lady of Rohan. She was almost fully conscious now, but her senses still failed. Every sense failed, except for smell. She sensed, though as in a dream, a sweet fragrance, none of which the like she had ever smelled before. It did not seem to have a specific scent, but it had the ability to wipe all fears from her mind, and make her feel stronger, more alive. It was driving out the darkness. Finally, she could just make out blurry shapes before her eyes. Eowyn took a deep breath, breathing in that wonderful, healing fragrance, and the shapes became clearer.  
  
"Aragorn . . . " she muttered, recognizing the figure who knelt beside her bed, holding a bowl near her face.  
  
'This must be a dream,' she thought wearily.  
  
"Shush now," responded Aragorn. "You need your rest." He got up.  
  
"Don't leave . . . " she mumbled.  
  
"Ioreth," he said, addressing the old woman standing on the other side of the room, "make sure to keep the athelas mixture near her bed, and do not let her out of her bed for at least a week, no matter how she argues."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Ioreth replied.  
  
"Now Eowyn," he turned back to the fair maiden lying on the bed, "try to go to sleep. I'm leaving now. I must tend Merry. I will return when I am done."  
  
She slowly fell into a deep, troubled sleep.  
  
***** Eowyn woke up screaming. Aragorn rushed in with a worried look on his face.  
  
"What is it, my lady?" He asked.  
  
"These . . . these dreams," she said breathlessly. "It was horrible." She began to sob.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't wish," he soothed her.  
  
"No, lord, I feel I need to tell someone I trust. Here's a description as best as I can recall, for when I awake from these horrors, only some fragrant remains on my memory . . ." she began to sob again.  
  
"Go on," Aragorn comforted her. Eowyn mustered up her courage.  
  
"They begin with me confined in a room. There are bars all around, like a cage. As I stand there, shapes appear on the other side of the bars. I watch, as though through another's eyes, King Theoden, whom I love as a father, fall in battle. I feel so helpless, being in a cage, for that is what I fear. Then I see myself lying beside him. Every time, in a thrill of terror, I found myself believing that I am dead. As soon as I realize that it is not so, the Lord of the Nine rises from where I watched Merry slay him, rising up, up in a cry of such horror I had ever heard before. Then there is that eye. I feel it searching for me, ever watchful, it seems to say, 'Join me, Eowyn of Rohan, JOIN ME!' I see a flash of blinding light, and I wake up, drenched in sweat."  
  
"Hmm," was all Aragorn could say. Eowyn saw a sudden look of concern in his eyes, but, being a ranger, Aragorn quickly replaced his emotional expression with that of no emotion at all.  
  
*****  
  
Ok, if you've seen the movie, you may think this is weird. I wrote this from events in the book, before the RotK even came out . . . so I don't want any reviews telling me it was a different way unless you've read the books and I do indeed have it wrong from the way it is in the book. I have not continued this story any farther than this. I'm not sure as to what direction I will take it in. All I know is that it will be a Faramir/Eowyn ficlet on how they fell in love in the House of Healing (again, from the book).  
  
~Mistress of the Red Kiwi 


End file.
